


Sugar Coated Genius

by ShioriAzuma



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriAzuma/pseuds/ShioriAzuma
Summary: L coerces Light to share a sugar and candy filled bath with him, much to Light's horror. To make things interesting, L proposes a game of dares where each one completed means a deduction in the likelihood that Light is Kira. At this point, Light is game for anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently dug out an old laptop and found this piece on there, half complete, so I decided to finish it off. This actually started in December 2011! With that in mind, please excuse any inaccurate speech patterns as I haven't watched Death Note in at least a year. It's just a bit of fun!

“No!”

“Light, you are being unreasonable.”

“I’m acting unreasonable? Me? You’re the one who wants to jump into a bath of sweets! I don’t see why I should have to put up with that just because of this stupid chain.”

L stared at the irate teenager curiously, gently nibbling on his thumb. “I was under the impression that you liked bathing.”

“Not in _sugar_!” He snapped, glaring daggers into the bottomless black orbs staring at him in feigned perplexity. Light waited impatiently, knowing that the next set of words to leave the detective’s mouth would be a twisting of his own words: an accusation of being Kira, blackmail, _something_. 

And, true to form, L delivered although it was a definite low blow. “Well if Light does not wish to play the good friend by letting me do this then he can play the good boyfriend instead. We shall have a date with Miss Amane.”

“Excuse me?” Was he hearing right? L willingly subjecting them to hours of listening to Misa drivel on about probably the most useless information ever to exist? He’d clearly finally lost it – nobody could be that cruel. 

“There are no issues with your hearing, you heard me correctly. If Light does not wish-”

“Yeah I heard you!” Light snapped. “I just can’t believe it. Why would you of all people want to sit through that promised torture? Surely you have better things to do.”

“Light is correct in that there are better things to be done however, as that is apparently not an option, if I cannot enjoy myself then neither can Light. Therefore we shall do something Light hates. That is unless Light has changed his mind…” The detective paused, phone in hand at the ready to dial the she-devil’s number.

Light avoided the analytical eyes as he thought over his options. He had two choices: suffer under an undeterminable amount of hours listening to Misa being Misa or endure this ‘sugar bath’ with L, the latter lasting as long as it took for the insomniac to plough through all of the sweets he decided to pour in. Knowing L, that wouldn’t take long at all.

“Fine.”

Phone away, L pulled the teenager down the corridor to the bathroom opposite their shared quarters. As soon as the door opened, Light couldn’t help but grimace at the nauseating explosion of colours decorating the room. Boxes and packets of all shapes and sizes were scattered across the floor - all the ingredients to the deathly brew that had been requested. Again, Light was dragged along by the borderline hyper detective who inspected the contents of the large tub with a critical eye. Nods and sounds of approval were given as the man seemed to be going through some sort of mental checklist while Light desperately tried to ignore his protesting stomach, the organ practically tying itself in knots as the sickly sweet smell assaulted his nose. 

The tub itself, situated in the centre of the vast room, was easily big enough to fit six people comfortably, leaving all the more room for the teeth-rotting treats. The water, hopefully warm, had a white tinge to it from what Light could only presume was tonnes of sugar granules that had been mixed in. On the surface, clusters of small sweets such as gum balls and fruit pastilles bobbed along, clashing with the occasional wrapped chunk of caramel. Further in, Light could see that somebody had amused themselves by sticking gummy lizards to the sides of the bath while legions of other animals bobbed along within the depths. That was all Light could spot through the murky water as he clearly lacked L’s trained eye - not that he had any desire for such a gift. 

“Perfect,” L declared. “Hurry up and get undressed, Light. You have kept me from my treats for long enough.” L began to unbutton his jeans as the words struck Light. He couldn’t believe he had been so _stupid_ – of course he would have to bare all if he was to ‘bathe’. Disgruntled and feeling rather foolish, Light began to pull off his own clothes. That date with Misa was starting to look much better but the teenager knew it was far too late to escape this fate now. He fought back the blush when he tugged off his boxers, not daring to ruin his favourite pair with death-by-sugar. With his shirt hanging from the wrist attached to the handcuff, Light waited for the detective to unlock it so he could fold it on top of his pile of clothing. He glanced at L who was undoing his own cuff to dispose of that awfully plain white shirt. This was the first time Light had seen the other naked, for they always took full advantage of the shower curtain, although Light was certain that the detective watched the camera footage over on his laptop to make sure his suspect wasn’t doing anything suspicious. 

There was actually some noticeable muscle definition underneath the chalky white skin which surprised Light what with the lack of exercise and healthy diet he had witnessed. Who knew underneath those baggy clothes the crackpot was hiding a rather nice set of abs and arms? Must be all that martial arts. He quickly looked away, blush stronger than ever, when his gaze travelled lower. The other was _definitely_ well-endowed. 

With both cuffs back in place, L eagerly slid into the bath. He sighed in content as he settled and immediately grabbed a marzipan duck swimming by. Light grimaced, knowing he too had to enter the bath and made it quick. He sat on the opposite side to the detective, immersed to his collar bone, and watched in amusement as the man stalked gum drops like a shark. 

“Eat something, Light,” L ordered, mouth full of glazed cherries. “Take advantage of the fact that I am sharing for once.”

Light would have been content with the murderous glares that were standard if somebody so much as glanced at any food the insomniac was about to devour, yet it seemed that today was truly an unlucky day for him. To appease the other, Light popped an innocent-looking gummy into his mouth only to shudder as a sour liquid burst from it and flooded his tongue in bitterness. 

“How weak you are,” L observed with a strawberry lace hanging from the corner of his mouth.

“What? I don’t like sweets and I _really_ don’t like sour ones. Pardon me if I’m not living up to your expectations.” He often wondered why he put up with the infuriating insomniac who was forever grating on his nerves. 

Minutes later, L grabbed Light’s attention once again, pulling him from his sulk. “Would you like to play a game?”

Light narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What kind of game?”

“It is quite simple. I will set you dares and upon their completion 0.5% will be deducted from the likelihood of you being Kira.”

“Really?” Nothing involving L was ever that simple.

“Really, although I am quite sure you won’t like what I will say.”

He had nothing to lose. Knowing L, the dares would, without a doubt, be something he would quite happily avoid but every percentage counted and the detective had not set any rules. If he wanted to, Light could hear the dare then refuse it without any dire consequences.

“Fine.”

“Excellent.” Grinning, L pulled himself up onto the tiny seat built into the tub so that the water was halfway up his stomach then reached behind to grab a brown bottle Light had not noticed before. Black eyes met brown as L spoke. “I dare you to drizzle this chocolate sauce on my body and lick it off.”

Light froze, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “ _What_? You want me to… to _lick_ you? Are you serious?”

“Deadly serious, something I am quite sure you are familiar with.” L smirked, wiggling the bottle teasingly at the fuming teen in front of him. 

“Okay I’ll do it.” Fuelled by his never ending frustration with L, Light slid forward in the tub and snatched the bottle from the outstretched hand. With a sigh he began to create streams of chocolate along the pale arms resting on the rim of the bath and let it dribble down the chest as he squirted around the shoulders and neck.

“Is that sufficient, your majesty?” 

“It will do. Get to work, Light.” 

Grudgingly, the brunet did just that starting from the left arm. As quickly as he could without looking like a starving chocaholic, Light ran his tongue along the limb and consumed the brown goo, shuddering all the way. He didn’t really know why but he had hated chocolate with a passion since he was little and this task wasn’t helping at all. 

One arm done, Light moved across and knelt between the detective’s legs to better reach his next target. He worked from the shoulders to the neck, taking his time due to the wider spreading of the sauce. He jerked in surprise when he felt the de-chocolated arm wrap around his back to tug him closer. 

L couldn’t help but let a small gasp escape as Light travelled lower and swiped away a sugary line that had conveniently fallen across his right nipple. Needless to say it shocked Light who was finally realising the other’s ulterior motive. For now though, he would go with it and see just how far L would take it. He grinned to himself at having already guessed the master plan so early. Light slid from the loose grip and made quick work of the second arm until he was left with two coated fingers. He took them into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, never taking his eyes away from L’s. 

“Done.” He sat back, satisfied albeit a tad queasy from the amount of chocolate he had consumed. “What do you have to throw at me next?”

L slid back into the water, cocking his head slightly, most likely analysing the teen sat in front of him. 

“You have had your snack now and I am rather hungry. I dare you to sit on the rim and let me decorate you with my treats.”

His suspicions practically confirmed, Light decided to play coy to see what the other would do. “Decorate me? Then why would you need me to sit so high up? Surely you could get enough space to work with if I sat on that seat you used.”

“Light,” he nearly huffed. “I want to suck you off. With whipped cream, of course.”

Well he certainly hadn’t expected him to be so _blunt_ about it. 

Fighting back the blush he could feel creeping up, Light pushed himself onto the rim, water now circling his shins, and looked away. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Why was he even _doing_ this? He never thought the day would come when he would willingly let the bane of his life touch him in such a way.

Light watched the detective glide forward, now armed with a can of whipped cream, and was once again reminded of a shark closing in on its prey. He breathed evenly and refused to allow his limbs to shake as the reality of being so exposed to L finally seemed to sink in. 

“Light this won’t do – although I appreciate the effort.” L gestured to him and placed the can beside Light. The teen suddenly jerked when a hand encased his already half-hard cock none too gently and began to pump up and down. He squirmed slightly under the grip, vehemently avoiding the other’s gaze. 

He should stop this! It was going way too far. What on Earth was he…? This surely wasn’t worth getting one over on L just for knowing his plan? Light groaned when L added extra pressure to the head. Damn it all, it felt good!

The swine gave no warning of his next move. One second Light was consumed by the talented hand and the next it felt like his arousal had been slammed inside a freezer. Starting from the base, L had begun to coat his cock in perfect swirls of chilly cream and was leaning in far too close, in Light’s opinion, to check his precision. It felt so strange – like nothing he had experienced before. 

“Hurry up!” Light hissed. The ache was getting far too much for him; he just didn’t care anymore.

“Almost done…” L discarded the can and sank his hand into the water to snatch up a cherry. He carefully planted it on top of the cream mountain and leant back with pride. “Perfect.” The detective grinned and rested his hands on Light’s thighs while the latter waited in eager anticipation. 

Eyes fixated on the ‘treat’ before him, L leaned down and slowly licked away a line of cream from base to head. Light’s thighs quivered under his grip and, if the detective bothered to look up, he would see that the teen scrunched his eyes shut as the cold substance was replaced by L’s warm tongue.

“Oh God…” He sighed, head lolling back. Nimble fingers dug into his thighs while the talented muscle traced patterns over his pulsing arousal. Each little touch sent a jolt down his spine and only made his erection grow stronger. At this rate, he wasn’t going to last long. Light looked down to find himself ensnared in the detective’s endless eyes. Both refused to break the contact, unwilling to be defeated by the other even then, and neither dared to acknowledge that what they were doing was so far from professional it was ridiculous.

“I hope Light is enjoying himself as much as I am enjoying this treat.” A dollop of cream had stuck to L’s cheek. Considering the slight smirk right next to it, Light doubted that it was accidental but part of his plot. And it worked. What Light wouldn’t give to have another substance sticking to that face…

“Very much so and I would prefer that you finish the job – you’re killing me here.”

“Is it not Light that does the kil-”

“Please,” He whimpered, desperate for the other’s touch on the swollen organ sooner rather than later. Thankfully L obliged and took him back into his mouth, leaving a small mound of cream and the cherry last. From the look on his face, he clearly enjoyed the taste of that cherry as much as Light had enjoyed its removal.

Annoyingly, Light was still hard as a rock.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” Light glared down at his erection, damning his inconvenient stamina. More annoyingly, his tormentor had drifted back to his side of the tub.

“Is Light ready for another?” L smirked coyly. 

If Light had thought the man devious before, the one currently sat across from him could only be Satan incarnate. Still, Light found himself nodding as he sank back into the water. He would do anything. 

L searched the sugary monstrosity until, eyes widening in success, he held up a small gummy pinched between his thumb and forefinger. Violently red, it was shaped like a pair of lips which Light knew did not bode well for him. 

“I dare you to take this from me.”

Light frowned. “You want me to wrestle you… Oh.” He watched as L placed the sweet on his out-stretched tongue and drew it into his mouth. The teen barely gave it a thought as he slid over to L’s side, cringing for a moment when half a dozen sweets stuck themselves to his knees. After the last two, that dare was mild by comparison – just a kiss. And, the mother of all bonuses, it would keep the other from talking that much longer. 

He knelt between the spread legs and applied one hand to the rim to avoid slipping. Then, with his other hand lifting L’s smooth jaw, Light pressed his lips against the detective’s. In spite of his aversion to sweetness, Light couldn’t help licking along the sugar-coated thin lips, seeking a way past them. But L was playing dirty, keeping them sealed against Light’s attempts. Fine, Light was more than willing to drop to his level. Confident in his balance, Light slowly slid the hand resting on the rim back into the water until it was positioned in the slim space between their chests. He grinned in anticipation of his victory as he found his target, pinching L’s nipple hard.

“Mmph!” L cried out in surprise at the spike of arousal, leaving himself defenceless to Light who managed to prize his lips apart. Light continued his assault on the sensitive nub while his tongue slid alongside L’s, in hunt of his next target despite L’s heroic attempts to distract him with the kiss. It was not helping Light’s erection at all. He was moments away from giving up and calling L out as a cheat, in desperate need of breath, when a burst of artificial berry caught the tip of his tongue. The swine had only gone and pressed it in the upper gap between his gum and cheek! Re-invigorated, Light fished the little sweet onto his tongue and into his own mouth. He released L and held the gummy between his teeth, making damn sure the detective could see it, before eating it himself. 

“That’s 1.5%,” Light declared, fully aware that the meagre percentages really weren’t worth it. “What’s next?”

“Next…” L pondered aloud as he ran his hands along Light’s arms and pressed his thighs against the legs leaning between them. “I dare Light to fuck me.”

“With a chocolate bar?” Light teased to cover up his surprise. He hadn’t thought the detective would be willing to go so far, that he would let Light have him like that. 

L cocked his head in thought, as if he was actually considering Light’s offer. “I confess a chocolate bar is not my first choice. _This is_.” He wrapped his fingers around Light’s cock and squeezed lightly.

Light groaned at the pressure. He was half-doubtful he’d even last, it had been so long. 

“Tell me what you are thinking about,” L demanded, running his fingers teasingly along Light’s cock to distract him further.

“That I can’t remember if I’ve ever been so turned on before and why it’s you, of all people, making me like this.” He stared imploringly at the detective for a time, desperate for an answer, before his brain caught up with him again, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Are you trying to get a confession out of me? Think I’ll let something slip?” He should be annoyed but the whole situation had gotten so ridiculous, Light couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Yes. Is it working?” 

“It might, were I actually guilty. I commend your methodology.” His hips were beginning to make little thrusts. “But what would the Task Force – no, the International Criminal Police Organization itself – say about how you got the confession?” He grabbed L’s hips and dragged the man onto his lap, using the momentum and the buoyancy of the water to re-position them. They ended up with Light’s back pressed to the side of the tub, L’s knees pressing into his hips while the hand not torturing his cock looped around Light’s neck, fingers twisting in the ends of his hair. Of course, L didn’t seem fazed in the slightest.

“They will say ‘how fortunate we are that such a selfless detective was willing to sacrifice himself for us’.” 

Light snorted. “You are one of the least selfless people I have ever met.” As he sunk his fingers into L’s arse cheeks, he felt the other’s legs squeeze against his. “And ‘sacrifice’? If anything, you’re the aggressor.” He teasingly slid a finger between the cheeks, nudging at the twitching rim. He didn’t have much experience doing it that way but he was confident he would figure it out. 

“Light thinks he knows me well.” L tugged on the hair between his fingers.

“I have been studyi-mmph!” Light was cut off as the detective kissed him, both hands now buried in the light brown hair. L used Light’s surprise to invade the other’s mouth, mapping out the space and sliding along Light’s tongue. Never one to be outdone, Light pressed back and gained control from L who was being suspiciously passive. Then L rolled his hips, pressing their erections together, and Light swore he saw stars as their desperate moans were trapped between their lips. 

L broke the kiss and attached himself to Light’s neck, lapping at the sugary water coating the skin there. He also continued to grind their erections together, bringing Light even closer to the edge.

“Stop,” Light gasped breathlessly. “Or I’m not going to last.” Blessedly, L actually listened for once. “Do you have any lube? Sauce does not count,” he added hurriedly at seeing the little grin tugging at L’s mouth. 

L moved away from him and drifted to the opposite side. Light was about to complain when L hauled himself halfway out of the water to lean over the rim, affording Light an excellent view of the arse he had just been holding. He was only partly through thanking every deity he could think of for his photographic memory when the detective reclaimed his spot in Light’s lap, holding a small plastic bottle out to Light.

He took the bottle and turned it to read the label, raising an eyebrow. “Strawberry. Really? You’re nothing if not consistent.” L chose not to respond, preferring to re-attach himself to Light’s sweet throat and return his hands to the soft hair. Light rolled his eyes as he flicked open the cap and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers. He wasn’t entirely certain how much would disappear into the water so judged it best to be excessive. Resting the bottle on the rim, Light submerged both of his hands, using one to spread the pale cheeks as best he could while the other sought out the twitching hole again. 

“Ngh,” L practically whimpered into the other’s neck as Light sank the first digit in with little resistance. As he had already acknowledged, he didn’t know much about this area but…

“Have you been touching yourself like this? While you’ve been chained to me? God, L.” He laughed in disbelief, enjoying the way the other shuddered against him as he added a second finger, working the other in earnest then. Light should be furious – he would have been had he found out even half an hour ago – but his erection seemed to be overriding most of his brain’s functions. 

Every thrust he made with his fingers, now totalling three, caused his erection to throb longingly, knowing where it was soon to be buried. Knowing _who_ it was soon to be buried in. L had begun to paw at him, hands pressing, scratching squeezing every part of Light he could reach. 

“Is this your way of killing me, Light?” L searched him with pleasure-glazed eyes. “I think I would prefer a heart attack.” 

Light scowled at the annoyance in his lap, taking great pleasure in the gasp he caused in removing his fingers from the other. “Condom?” 

“You do not have any diseases, nor do I,” L stated.

“I don’t want to know why you have that information of me.” Light snatched up the bottle again and dispensed a significant blob of the stuff on his hand. He wrinkled his nose at the artificial fruit scent. “Do you honestly like this smell?” 

“Light might enjoy it more once applied.” L re-positioned himself to let the head of Light’s cock run along the length of his crease. Light might, indeed. 

He wasted no time and made quick work of slicking up his erection. With the intention of starting slowly, Light breached the ring of muscle with the tip, squeezing his eyes shut at the pressure. L, unsurprisingly, disagreed with him and sank to the root, whining at the sudden stretch.

“Agh! I think I’m going to-why would you do that?” Light panted, clutching desperately at the other as he fought to calm down.

L framed Light’s face in his hand and stared down with a level of deadly seriousness it made Light cringe. “If you finish now and ruin my sugar bath fantasy, I will hand you over to the police.”

“That’s an abuse of power,” Light attempted to reason, not entirely confident that L wouldn’t do it. 

“I do not care.” The detective experimentally rose up and dropped back down, humming in pleasure at the perfect level of resistance. 

As L began to ride him in earnest, Light applied his hands to the other’s body, listening for what caused those minute gasps he was becoming addicted to. Light raked his nails down L’s back, dug fingers into his arse, rolled his nipples until they were hard as diamonds, watching as the pink flush starting in the ashen cheeks bled down. Focusing on the other’s pleasure allowed him to get a handle on his own. 

When he wrapped his hand around L’s throbbing erection, Light swore the man sobbed. He applied himself to his task, dragging the detective closer as his own cock practically screamed for release. Watching the usually untouchable man lose himself in arousal, and spread over _Light’s_ erection, had to be the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He tangled a hand in the thick black hair and forced L’s mouth onto his, eagerly invading his mouth. 

Light could tell L was close when his rhythm began to falter so he re-doubled his efforts on the cock in his hand and was not disappointed. L tore his mouth away, arching his back as he came with a cry. Gripping the other’s hips, Light only managed a few half-thrusts before he emptied himself inside the detective, groaning in satisfaction from the best orgasm of his life. He held L, who had slumped against his chest, to his body as they caught their breath. 

“So,” Light managed. “A 2% deduction in total then? I should have bargained for a higher percentage on that last one.”

L sat up, biting his lip for a moment as Light slipped out of him. “Light was foolish not to. 2%, as promised. However-”

Light sighed and rolled his eyes. “Now what?”

“Light made sure to finish last. Kira would not want to be vulnerable before his rival.”

“Are you serious? Just because I wanted you to-fine, whatever, how much is the increase?” He scowled.

“6%.”

“…You are impossible.”

L innocently held up a long, thin string of pink gummy between them, blinking owlishly. “Strawberry lace?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
